


girls night

by enamuko



Series: FE Polyweek 2k17 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/enamuko
Summary: With her sisters away, Camilla decides to instead dedicate her doting and sleepover activities to her girlfriends.





	girls night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite royal + retainers trio in the game, so i'm glad to have written them for this event! i wasn't feeling super inspired, and that might show, but hey-- a little mindless fluff never hurts. ;3

Camilla truly appreciated these quiet moments in the late evening, just before dusk turned to true night. The moments when the world started settling down, after dinner but before everyone started to settle in for the night… it was the one truly calm time in Camilla’s day.

She sat by the fire, embroidery project in hand. She still didn’t know what she was going to make… perhaps a nice landscape, or a farm house with some horses. Something Corrin would like to frame and hang on her wall. A knock at her door drew her attention away from those thoughts.

“Come in,” she called, setting her embroidery down in her lap.

“Lady Camilla?” Selena poked her head in through the smallest door opening she could manage. “You… wanted to see us?”

“Selena! Is Beruka with you?” she asked. Selena nodded. “Good, good. Come on in, don’t be shy.”

Selena almost hesitantly stepped into the room. It was rather cute; she could be a bold girl, but she could often be quite shy when you breached that armor of prickliness. Beruka followed close behind, without reluctance but not especially enthusiastically.

“Oh, what darling nightclothes.” Neither of her retainers were wearing the sort of long flowing nightgowns that Camilla or her sisters wore, and Beruka’s were rather practical—they looked similar enough to the underclothes she wore beneath her armor that Camilla wondered if that’s just what she slept in, in case she had to be ready for battle at a moment’s notice. It seemed very Beruka-like. But Selena’s outfit had a short-sleeved shirt, pants that ended just below the knee, and bunched ruffles with little bows at the sleeves and ends of the pants. “You look like one of Elise’s adorable little dolls.”

“L-Lady Camilla!” Selena blushed furiously at her comment, which amused her greatly. She was so cute when she was flustered. “Don’t you think that’s kind of a weird thing to say to a grown woman?”

“Oh hush, darling. You know I’m just teasing.” She smiled as her retainers filed into the room and Beruka shut the door behind them.

“Are you sending us on a mission, Lady Camilla?” Though she was clearly ready for bed, and they’d all had a long day, Beruka didn’t sound like she minded in the least.

“No, I just thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together. It seems like we’ve been so busy as of late. We could have some proper girl time!”

With Corrin busy running her own kingdom and Elise visiting Princess Sakura, Camilla felt deprived of her chance to dote. Selena and Beruka were perhaps not the _best_ targets for this brand of affection… but they were the two women she loved the most in the world, so they were just going to have to deal with it.

“That… doesn’t sound too bad, I guess.”

“If that’s what you wish, Lady Camilla.”

“Oh, no need to sound so enthusiastic, you two.” Camilla chuckled as she set aside her embroidery. She could take care of it later. She had plenty of time to get it done before Corrin’s next visit. “Selena, why don’t you come over here? There’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Uh… that sounds a little weird, Lady Camilla,” Selena said, but this time she didn’t hesitate in walking over to her.

“Here, just sit down in front of the fire.” Camilla slid off her chair onto the plush rug in front of the fireplace, patting the spot right in front of her. Selena sat down in front of her. “Turn around.”

With Selena’s back to her, Camilla reached for the hair brush she’d left sitting on the end table. She put it in her lap as she reached for the ribbons keeping Selena’s hair tied up.

“Do you mind if I…?”

“Go ahead, Lady Camilla,” Selena said. “It’s not like I sleep with my hair tied up.”

She tugged on one ribbon, then the other, pulling them from Selena’s hair and carefully setting them aside. She reached into Selena’s hair, pushing her fingers right down into the roots so she could fluff her hair and give her a scalp massage.

“Ohhh man, Lady Camilla… that feels _great_.” She felt Selena all but melt, and giggled.

“I’m sure it does after having your hair up all day. If you ever want me to do this before you go to bed, just stop in for a visit, okay?”

“Heh… you better be serious about that, because I’m _definitely_ taking you up on that offer.”

Camilla smiled as she picked up the hair brush and started to run it through Selena’s hair. There weren’t many knots, but then, she didn’t expect there to be; Selena took very good care of her appearance. As the cute pajamas suggested.

“Lady Camilla, the fire appears to be dying. Shall I stoke it?” Beruka was kneeling across from them, in front of the fire.

“That would be lovely, Beruka.”

Beruka prodded at the burning logs in the fireplace, tossing some dried kindling and straw in to help the flames catch and keep. Soon the dull fire was build back up to roaring, beautiful flames.

“Beruka, what’re you doing all the way over there? Why don’t you get over here and join us?” Clearly the scalp massage and the hair brushing was calming her down, because even when she was obviously _trying_ to sound irate, her voice was practically gooey.

“Lady Camilla is busy with you now. And she hasn’t asked me to,” Beruka replied. Though Camilla couldn’t see it, she could easily imagine Selena rolling her eyes at that.

“So?! This is a girl’s night. It’s not fair if Lady Camilla’s the only one doing anything.” Selena huffed.

“I don’t mind, darling. This is relaxing for me!” She often brushed Corrin’s unruly hair, or helped Elise with twisting up her ponytails so the dyed portions looked right. There was something very soothing in the act.

“Still doesn’t mean it’s fair… Beruka! You should braid Camilla’s hair!”

“I’m… afraid I don’t know how to braid hair. I’ve always kept mine short.”

“Seriously?! It’s not that hard… you’ve braided rope before, right? Just do that, but be gentle so you don’t pull Lady Camilla’s hair out.”

Beruka seemed to consider that for a moment before turning to Camilla.

“Would you like that, Lady Camilla?”

“Oh, I would _love_ that!” Camilla set the brush down and clapped her hands, before patting the rug next to her. “I could give _you_ some cute braids in place of your twin tails, and I’m certain I have some cute headbands somewhere around here that you could wear, Beruka! Oh, it’ll be just like a sleepover.”

“You will have to remove the braids before going to sleep,” Beruka pointed out, though she was already scooting over on her knees to start braiding Camilla’s hair.

“So? It’s trying it out that’s the fun part! Get with the program, Beruka!” Selena was pouting again, she could tell.

“Oh, don’t be too hard on her, Selena,” she said as she carefully brushed the hair near her scalp that had been tied up all day. “She probably hasn’t done this sort of thing before. But we can change that! Ooh, I can get the servants to bring us some cocoa. Remind me to do that after we’re finished with this.”

She finished brushing out Selena’s hair. Since she preferred to keep it tied up, Camilla always forgot how long it was when it was down, and she’d always loved the vibrant shade of red. She started brushing it into two sections so she could start braiding it.

“Should I brush your hair as well, Lady Camilla?”

“If you’d like, dear. But it hasn’t been that long since I last brushed it, so you don’t _need_ to.”

It surprised her when Beruka picked up the hairbrush anyway, in a pleasant way. Beruka wasn’t usually one to do something she saw as unnecessary, but it was nice to be pampered.

Camilla carefully weaved Selena’s hair into the most intricate braids she could manage, especially with Beruka brushing her hair. She could see why Selena was turning into a pile of mush…

“Am I being gentle enough, Lady Camilla?” Beruka poked her head around Camilla’s shoulder as if to double-check.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, Beruka,” she assured her as she felt the brush pass through her hair. Since it was wavy and thick, even she had a hard time brushing it all the way through, but Beruka’s strong hands and nimble fingers were doing a terrific job of brushing it all the way through.

After tying up the first of Selena’s braids, she started on the second, wondering if she should pick up some cute ribbons and other hair accessories—it would be nice to make this a regular occurrence.

“I hope you don’t mind if this is a very simple braid,” Beruka said as she felt her gather up her hair near the nape of her neck and start the simple twists of an ordinary braid.

“I’m sure it will look lovely.”

As she worked on the intricate hair twists of Selena’s second braid, Camilla allowed herself to relax into the feeling of her own hair being braided and the warmth of the fire. Even when she spent time with Corrin and Elise, things were generally much more… _energetic._ Elise had always been a ball of energy, after all. But with Selena and Beruka, everything was so much more subdued. It even made her wonder why she hadn’t tried to have a proper girl’s night with them before… they’d done so many other things together.

“…it’s finished, Lady Camilla. Do you have a ribbon to tie it with?”

“Oh, just use some of the string from my embroidery; we’ll just cut it out later.”

Once Beruka had tied off the braid, Camilla and Selena moved to the mirror so they could admire their new hairstyles.

“Lady Camilla, I LOVE them!” Selena turned her head back and forth, watching her braids flip around. “Next time we have to go to a fancy party or something, I HAVE to get you to do my hair!”

“Selena, shouldn’t _you_ be the one doing Lady Camilla’s hair? She’s your liege,” Beruka said, standing back and away from the two of them as they admired themselves in the mirror.

“Sh-shut up, Beruka!”

“Don’t fight, you two,” Camilla warned, though she was still smiling. “Selena, I would be happy to do your hair. Like I said, I find it relaxing. And it’s nice to be able to do it for someone, what with my sisters being away. And Berukaaa…”

“Y-yes, Lady Camilla?”

“Don’t think you’re getting away so easily.”

She reached into the drawer under the mirror and started rooting around, until finally she found what she was looking for: one of Leo’s old headbands. She turned to Beruka and reached up to brush her hair back.

“You look so cute when you’re not wearing your bandana,” she said, parting her hair so she could better see her eyes.

“My bandana keeps my hair out of my eyes to keep my vision clear in battle,” Beruka reminded her as she slipped the headband into her hair and adjusted it. “It also keeps sweat from getting in my eyes.”

“I know, darling, but it’s not like you need it in here. And you look awfully cute with your hair back like _this_ ,” she said, cupping Beruka’s cheeks in her hands. Beruka sighed.

“If you say so, Lady Camilla.”

 

* * *

 

 “So, girls? Is it time to turn in for the night, do you think?”

Selena sighed and set aside her mug, leaning against Camilla. She nuzzled into Camilla’s shoulder, and Camilla tilted her head so it was rested against the top of Selena’s.

“It… _is_ getting late.” Beruka tried her best to hide a yawn behind her hand, but Camilla saw right through it. She stood up and took out the headband Camilla had given her, fluffing her hair so her bangs fell back in her face. “I can help Selena to her room, if you wish.”

“Why don’t you both sleep here tonight? It’ll be nice and cozy with all three of us,” she said, slipping her arm around Selena. “Besides, we’re all exhausted, and already in our nightclothes…”

“I… suppose that sounds pleasant enough.” Beruka didn’t look completely certain about that, but after a moment a small smile crept onto her face—something Camilla always felt truly blessed to see.

Selena snuffled against her. It seemed like one of them was already done for the night…

“Lend me a hand, would you?” She gestured to Selena, and Beruka carefully held up Selena’s head as Camilla eased her way out of the hold Selena had on her.

As soon as she’d gotten up from the couch, Camilla slipped her arms around Selena and carefully lifted her. Light as a feather.

Beruka walked ahead of them, turning down the bed. Camilla carefully climbed in with Selena in her arms, settling her on one side of the bed and sliding in next to her. Beruka climbed in after her. At first it seemed like she was going to stay quite strictly on her third of the bed, but after pulling the sheets up around her and squirming a little to get comfortable, she moved over so she could rest her head against Camilla’s other shoulder. Camilla immediately reached up to gently stroke Beruka and Selena’s hair.

“…Lady Camilla?”

“Yes, Beruka?”

“I think I quite enjoyed this… girl time. Can we do it again some time soon?”

“Any time you want, darling. Any time you want.”


End file.
